


Mapleholly

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Book Series: The Power of Three, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: After her death, a deal is offered to Hollyleaf.
Relationships: Berrynose/Lionblaze (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Cinderheart/Hollyleaf (Warriors), Fallen Leaves/Hollyleaf (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Mapleshade (Warriors), Hollyleaf/Willowshine (Warriors), Leafpool/Mothwing (Warriors)
Kudos: 9





	Mapleholly

“Hollyleaf...”

The fluffy she-cat felt groggy as she opened her green eyes, irritated by the bright light.

“Who said that?” she hissed out, gazing around frantically.

Out of the shadows - _but it’s so bright..._ \- emerged a tortoiseshell she-cat. She had amber eyes, and much of her fur was orange.

“Spottedleaf?” her statement was more of a question.

The tortie looked like she was going to respond, before rethinking. “Yes,” her voice softened, “indeed.”

“But... I saw you die... a second time?”

Spottedleaf nodded. “We’re in between life and death right now, you see,” she looked to be thinking greatly before speaking, “Goosefeather - he was the medicine cat before Featherwhisker... who, er, was my mentor, you know - told me to give you an... opportunity, I suppose.”

“What is it?” the black she-cat was suddenly eager, and curious. For StarClan’s sake, she felt like a _kit_.

“We’re giving you a second chance, to be in the prophecy,” the former medicine cat explained, “but, know one thing: you won’t remember anything from this lifetime. I will be there to guide you, as well. I’ll be part of you, in a way.”

Was that why she felt like a kit again? She guessed so. She thought through the deal. If she was in the prophecy...

“I’ll take it.”


End file.
